Feelings Bring People Together
by Hav-U-Been-2-Baiah
Summary: Lily's new firend is quite the character! He's interested in the same things she is but... he's a guy? Lily find's that she like James too! could it bring the perfect couple together? rated PG13 for safty. LEJP and other match-ups! PLZ R&R!


A/N: Now you probably are thinking: "oh great another gay story..." but I don't think it'll turn out the way you think it will. Sure Rob is, well, gay but he changes towards the end of the story. So don't flip out. So please review and tell me what you think.  
  
A/A/N: I need a few more characters in the story so please e-mail me or tell me in your review if you want to be in it or not! Thanks! LE/JP.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok... this is for the whole story... I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters... and I'll put up disclaimers for the new characters and so... yeah... let's begin!  
  
"Oh Lilllllllyyyyyyy!" Rob called.  
  
"Yeah Rob?" Lily Evens opened the door of the girls' dormitory and found her friends, Rob, Shela, and Tina, standing there.  
  
"We're going shopping! Come along!' Shela grabbed Lily's arm and they headed downstairs.  
  
"But—,"  
  
"No buts about it! You've been in there ALL morning and you need to get out more often."  
  
"Oh plus there's this really cute dress I want you to try on!" Ron said.  
  
They giggled and talked until they came to the front gates of the school.  
  
James Potter.  
  
"Ugh," Lily sighed. He had always had a major crush on her.  
  
"Where ya going, Lils?" James asked.  
  
"I—I don't know! They're taking me somewhere!" She hissed.  
  
"C'mon Lily! Let's go!" Rob set a hand on her shoulder and steered her away.  
  
They reached Hogsmead and began to shop.  
  
Rob took her into the robe shop and held up a pink dress.  
  
"You know? Green and Pink don't go together very well..." he put it back on the rack and held up a tight, low front spaghetti-strapped, high side slits, metallic purple, dress, "What do ya think Shela? Too bringy outy?"  
  
Shela smiled,  
  
"I think it looks great! Red, purple, and green! That's good! Plus it brings out her fair skin!" Shela rested her arm on Rob's shoulder. They looked at each other and nodded,  
  
"FITTING TIME!"  
  
They shoved Lily into one of the fitting rooms, handed the "fitting lady" the purple dress, and sat down to wait for Lily to finish.  
  
All finished Ms. Evans! Smashing! Absolutely smashing!" The young lady smiled, "What, may I ask, be the occasion?" The lady began to put the gown into a box.  
  
"Oh, I'm guessing the sixth-year end-of-the-year party..." Lily slipped her sweater on over her shirt.  
  
"Ah. Have a date?" She looked out at Rob.  
  
"No, not him. I don't have one yet..." 'Yet...' Lily shivered with the thought of whom she'd go with or who would ask her. The lady gave a fake look of shock,  
  
"A pretty gal, such as yourself, without a date? That's not right!" Lily smiled, blushed, gave her the money, and said good-bye before walking outside to meet her friends.  
  
They went to get some butterbeers, some jewelry, and then came back to the school.  
  
"Lils? Are you feeling ok? You look really pale." Tina sat next to Lily on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I—I—I don't feel—," Lily put her hand over her mouth and with the other hand pressed her stomach.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Tina grabbed her book bag, dumped it out, and gave it to Lily.  
  
Lily threw up.  
  
"Rob! Shela! I'm taking Lily to the Hospital Wing!" Tina called to them.  
  
They looked up from their spot in front of the fire place,  
  
"Oh. Is she all right?" Shela perked up, like a dog seeing its owner leaving for the day.  
  
"She just threw up..." Rob pointed to the book bag on the floor.  
  
"Eww," Shela shivered, "that's an definite gross!"  
  
Rob laughed his girly laugh.  
  
"Where's Lily?" A yawning voice asked. They looked up and saw James standing there, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"She—she had an emergency to "attend" to... Rob lied. You see, Rob hated James too.  
  
"What kind of emergency?" He sat on the couch. His foot hit the book "barf" bag and looked up, "An illness?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Apparently, Jamesie!" Sirius came walking out.  
Rob smiled and Shela laughed.  
"Don't look at me like that!" Sirius snapped at Rob, wrapping his robe tighter around him and sitting beside/behind James. He thought it was creepy with Rob staring at him like that.  
"Don't blame him..." Shela stood.  
Sirius smiled at her. She was wearing a silky nightgown,  
"I don't know about you blokes, but I'm going to bed..." Shela yawned, "Good night Rob. Sirius. James." She nodded at each one of them as she said their names.  
"Good night..." Sirius said quietly. James nudged him in the ribs, rolled his eyes, and laughed.  
"Well, mate. I'm off! Good night." James stood.  
"Me, too!" Sirius scampered on in front of James.  
"I guess I will too." Rob sighed and followed quietly.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Lily lay in a bed, paler than ever.  
"Lils? Do you want me to read to you?" Tina asked.  
Lily groaned in reply.  
"Ok... how about this story...well... I wrote it... it might help you," Tina cleared her throat and began:  
"' Far, far away in the land of old, there lived a beautiful young maiden...'"  
"No. Don't read, just—just sit there and talk to me... more of—" Lily put her hand back over her mouth. Tina held out a bowl and let Lily disposed of her contents.  
"You should just rest, Lils. I don't want you barfing on me while you're trying to talk to me..." Tina sat the bowl on the floor.  
"It's every half an hour, according to the nurse," Lily's face was almost as white as the bed sheets.  
"Ah. Um—ok. Go ahead, girlfriend. Spill it..." Tina grabbed her friend's hand and smiled.  
"It's about James..." Lily sighed, "As most people know... I usually go with anyone BUT those three," Lily tried to smile, "But something is yelling at me...telling, calling, pulling and pushing me...like a ghost who can push animate objects. But instead of running into a wall, it's pushing me..."  
Tina interrupted,  
"You know you can tell me anything, just as you are doing now, but it seems to me that you have something other then the flu inside you."  
"What else?" Lily asked confused.  
"Feelings. A crush. And naturally, all girls should follow what's, as you said, "pushing" them on the inside; but Lily, if he asks you and you turn him down, send him to me!" Tina smiled.  
Lily laughed,  
"Thanks Tina!"  
"Come here..." Tina leaned forward and gave Lily a hug, "You tell me how things go ok? I gotta go. I'll come before breakfast. I'll bring Shela and Rob too! Ok? Bubbi!" Tina rose and left.  
"Bye! But what about my b—" She threw up again, "Nurse? Is there anything I can take so it doesn't hurt so much?" Lily asked weakly, whipping her mouth on a cloth.  
"Oh Ms. Evans... what AM I going to do with you?" The nurse smiled, took the bowl, used a spell to make the barf go away, set it back down, and handed Lily a cold cloth. Lily held it on her forehead and waited uneasily for it to happen again. 


End file.
